


Kiss Me (Not)

by Meduseld



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fakeout Makeout, M/M, Mutual Pining, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Undercover as boyfriends.





	Kiss Me (Not)

Getting into the gala is ridiculously easy.

The invites are everywhere, half the guests put them up on Instagram and the men at the door hardly give them a second glance. It almost seems like Kendall wasted her time turning Wes into some online footwear company owner and millionaire.

Travis is, if anyone asks, his former model turned boyfriend.

From the way both of them started snickering, it’s some esoteric inside joke between them. As it is, Wes is planning careful revenge for the half an hour of Travis pointing his toes and flexing his calves and sing-songing “What do you think, baby? Is this my angle?”

He’d been pretending not to look, ducking into the limo like he doesn’t have every inch of Travis memorized, when Travis clambered in after him, and dropped his legs unceremoniously onto his lap. “C'mon. You don’t think I’m model material?”

He’d gritted his teeth and mumbled something insulting and shoved him off. He still registered how toned and appealing Travis had felt underneath his fingertips, and resigned himself to the sort of dreams Dr. Ryan would salivate over.

The ones he has about once a week.

At least the job gives him something to focus on, besides Travis’ hand in the small of his back, as he scans the ballroom looking for an opportunity to slip away into their target’s private office, where there might be a smuggler’s manifest long enough to make their career several times over. Again.

There’s just a little hiccup.

Wes gets into the office with no problem, especially since Travis is distracting their target and a crowd of onlookers with salacious stories of his modeling ‘past’.

It’s slipping back that’s going to be suspicious, because two hulking security guards, so big Wes suspects they might juicing on the illegal steroids their boss deals in, have been circling ever closer to the hallway he’s shadowed in.

There’s no way he won’t be searched if caught, and he doesn’t have time to properly hide the external hard drive he’s holding. That’s when Travis steps up, using whatever low level telepathy their partnership seems to have developed.

He 'accidentally’ stumbles and slams into a guard, ably spewing apologies and directing him to the kitchens where he can get the wine stains out of his clothes, before slipping into Wes’ hiding place.

“Ok, y-” and then he’s cut off by Wes’ tongue in his mouth.

He freezes, and Wes starts to panic, but then he moans and pulls him closer.

Pressed this close together, Wes can finally feel how toned he is all over, how strong his hands feel moving over his back, how lush his lips are and how easy it is to get them slick and swollen.  How amazingly, insanely, good he feels.

“Uh, excuse me gentlemen, but this hallway is off limits” says the guard Wes had spotted moving towards them and he slides off Travis with a smile, like it’s not killing him inside.


End file.
